This patent generally relates to power miter and abrasive cut off saws, and to hinge connections that may be used in such saws, as well as in other devices, such as in other types of power tools.
Miter saws have been the subject of continued research and development efforts in the power tool arena for decades, and many improvements have been made that has resulted in increased ease of use and productivity. Artisans who install trim carpentry have used power miter saws for some time and it is well known that wide stock such as crown molding and the like often requires a miter saw with either a bigger saw blade or a configuration that enables the blade to be moved along a horizontal path away and toward the fence of the miter saw. Such blade moving configurations are generally marketed as sliding compound miter saws, principally because most if not all commercially available saws of this type have a sliding guide assembly comprised of elongated rods that slide in respective bushings to move the saw blade and motor assembly relative to the fence of the saw.
Such sliding guide assemblies are an expensive component of such miter saws. The current state of the art for such sliding miter saws includes a linear guide that typically consists of two of such bushings and rod combinations. These relatively expensive linear bearings consist of recirculating ball bearings that operate together with turned, ground, polished and hardened steel rods that are approximately 40 cm long and 30 mm in diameter. To have minimum play and deflection of the saw blade and motor assembly, precise fits are required between the rods and the linear recirculating ball bearings over the entire linear travel of the rods. The rod must be made of a high hardness steel to prevent indentation by the hard steel balls. Such construction is relatively expensive.
Additionally, an undesirable feature of such bushing and rod linear guides is that space must be provided behind the saw for the rods to extend when the saw blade is positioned near the fence. Because of this space requirement, such a sliding saw cannot be put next to a wall which results in a larger footprint being occupied by such a saw. Additionally, these bushings and rod linear guide mechanisms are susceptible to damage from dirt and grit, particularly if the saw is a sliding abrasive cut off saw where an abrasive wheel is used to cut steel and other materials. The abrasive wheel grinds its way through the steel and produces a considerable volume of abrasive particles that generally come out of the back of the saw. These abrasive particles can penetrate into the ball bushings and damage the bearing. While it is possible to cover the rods with a bellows or similar cover, the hostile environment generally leads to degradation of the fabric and penetration of the ball bushing by the abrasive particles.
There is a continuing need for improvement in the design and development of miter and cut-off saws that have linear guide assemblies.